Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molten steel pouring nozzle which permits, when continuously casting molten steel, effective prevention of deterioration of the structure of a refractory forming the nozzle which has a bore through which molten steel flows, caused by oxidation of the refractory from the outer surface thereof as a result of the contact with the open air.